


Passing the time

by Remlundskan



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Troy is a twisted mofo, Breathplay, Extended Scene, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: You and your 'friend'/wank material are trapped in a broken down helicopter. There are walkers all around you. You're not getting out anytime soon.What do you do to pass the time?Apparently, you have hot sex!
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Passing the time

Nick felt high. The adrenaline was coursing through him, blood pumping through his veins. Troy was laughing, mad fuck that he was, and Nick couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was insane; the whole world was insane and here he was, trapped in a broken down chopper, dead people clawing at him, trying to reach through the glass, with Troy fucking Otto and he was laughing! He felt… alive. It was exhilarating, feeling like this.

“Well… fuck me!”

“I know, right? Holy shit, this is just…”

“No, Nicky! Fuck… me… Right here!”

“You’re crazy!”

“Look around you, Nick, the whole world’s crazy these days. And it’s not like we’re getting out of here any time soon, might as well make the most of it.”

“By fucking?!”

“So? I know you’ve thought about it. I know you want me.”

That wasn’t the issue, though. Of course he had thought about it, a lot, actually. Who could blame him? The attraction had been there, right from the start, they had both felt it; that… invisible force pulling them together, almost against their will. They might not have talked about it, or even tried to put words to it, but they both knew it was there.

No, the issue was the location, to be honest, and the rather compromising situation they were in.

On the other hand, while this wasn’t the ideal spot for their first time, it was, somehow, perfect. They were severely fucked up individuals, in a severely fucked up world, so of course their first time having sex should be witnessed by the dead. It made total sense.

Neither one of them was into foreplay at the moment, the situation called for hard and fast, with no room for teasing, but they didn’t have any lube, it’s not like they actually planned this beforehand, and Nick knew that even if a sick son of a bitch like Troy might actually get off on pain, Nick didn’t want to do any serious damage, so while Troy wiggled his way out of his pants, Nick made sure to get his fingers wet with saliva before moving in on the other guy’s ass, stretching him open with one of them. He yanked down his own pants with one hand, fucking Troy with yet another finger as Troy moved in closer to pull down his boxers and started sucking him.

Nick looked around them, seeing the empty eyes of the dead as they tried to get in, their mindless hunger an echo of his own. At that moment, he felt like he could actually understand them. He felt just as desperate, just as detached from the world of the living. 

Troy was grunting in appreciation as Nick opened him up, drooling all over Nick’s hard cock as he worked it, with way too much talent to be a virgin in that particular department, and Nick felt an unreasonable pang of jealousy in his chest over the fact that he was not Troy’s first.

Three fingers in and Nick figured that they were both good to go. Troy wanted Nick to fuck him good and proper, well, that’s what Nick was going to do.

They had a bit of a problem finding a position that would be comfortable enough for both of them, and eventually, Troy ended up on the floor, on his back, head against the door with his legs firmly wrapped around Nick’s waist with Nick, leaning slightly over him, replacing his fingers with his cock.

“Nicky…”

“What?”

“… Hard!”

So that’s what he did!

The dead were pushing at the chopper from all sides, surrounding them, and Nick tried to match his thrusts to the continuous rocking, slamming into Troy’s willing body, listening to the groans of his new lover intermingling with the growling of the ones outside.

It was maddening!

And then, Troy took one of Nick’s hands and pressed it against his throat.

“Choke me!”

Nick just about came right then and there. He kept on thrusting, adding pressure to Troy’s neck, feeling him shake underneath him. There was no way of telling anymore who made the chopper rock the most, but move, it did and Nick had never experienced something quite like it before. He pushed in a little harder, pressed a little harder, watching Troy’s face closely, watching his eyelids flutter shut. Troy was, somewhat erratically, jerking himself off, his whole body shaking and suddenly, there were two tiny voices in Nick’s head, one saying ‘It’s too much, ease up’ and the other ‘Keep pushing, take him to the edge and watch him fall, just keep going’ and it was driving him crazy. The power he had over Troy; the man’s life was literally in the palm of his hand, he could feel it, could feel Troy’s throat convulsing as it tried to swallow, to breathe, and it made him go even faster, even harder, no longer concerned about anything else, living or dead.

Troy’s hand was no longer jerking his cock, so Nick grabbed it as best he could with his left hand. It was hard as steel, and the slight change in position caused him to slightly ease his grip on Troy’s neck and in the next second, Troy was exploding all over his hand, gasping for air and Nick, seeing it all happen, lost what little control he had left and came.

He came loud. Seriously loud, drowning out even the noise from outside, his head ringing as he kept on pushing, emptying himself inside Troy. Somewhere, far away, he heard Troy say his name, over and over, thanking him for something, even though Nick had no idea what for.

They stayed quiet after that, taking deep breaths, looking at each other with big eyes, like they couldn’t really believe what just happened.

A part of Nick hated himself for the man he became when he was with Troy. Another part knew that it was only with Troy that he felt truly alive.

He hated that part of himself, too. And he hated how badly he wanted to do it again.

And again. And again.


End file.
